Lies Found out, A family found, A world saved
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: What if James, Lilly, and Severus were mates and wares? What kind of Wares are they? What if James and Lilly survived the night when Harry was taken? Was it Dumbledore or Voldemort who went after them? and What becomes of Harry and their lives after? Well read and find out. I hope you enjoy it. Au after Halloween when Harry was one. characters are OCC Please read and Review
1. proluge

_**Prologue**_

James and Lilly Potter-Snape were sitting in the small sitting room of their home looking at pictures of Harry when he was born till the day he had been taken from them. Many thought that Lilly had carried and given birth to Harry but that is not true. James had been the one to carry and give birth to Harry for you see he was a ware-cat and Amur leopard to be precise, he was also a submissive ware-cat.

Severus Snape was his second mate, he was a shadow cat another type of ware-cat. James and Severus had been born that way but while they were at Hogwarts they both found out that they were drawn to Lilly who was also a submissive but human. James lost control one night, shifted, and turned Lilly. Severus was scared that the third part of their bond would resent them as he held James while he was crying in his arms apologizing for what had happened. Lilly had surprised them both though when she cuddled up to James and Severus saying that she already knew and had wanted to ask them if they would accept her, they had been inseparable ever since.

Harry was conceived while the three of them had been in their cat forms one night. As ware-cats they could shift at any time but at times it was harder not to be in the cat forms than others. It was during James heat that Harry was conceived so since they were in cat form he was born the same. James had the urge to shift three days before Harry had been born and went to a cupboard that he had made into a nest. When Harry was born he was born a kit for three weeks James and Harry stayed in the cupboard with Severus bring food for James that his cat from would be able to digest, until Harry eyes opened and not a day after they were both in human form.

From what they could tell Harry was a perfect mix of a ware-Amur leopard and a ware-shadow cat with all the abilities of both. Harry would not shift again till he was sixteen, they did not know what would happen that would make them almost too late.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1_**

Harry was now eighteen months old and knew he had three parents, his first word was dada while talking about Severus, second was mama to Lilly, and finally Papa to James.

He was cuddled up in James arms while Lilly was sitting across from them taking a picture, Severus was out at a meeting with James father. You see James was not a Potter by blood but by adoption since the Potter's could not have any children they had asked their lord, James's father, if they could adopt James making him their heir. James father had agreed so James new name became James Thomas Potter- Riddle. When he had married Severus it became James Thomas Potter-Snape nee Riddle. Not many knew that Severus was the dominate in their three way bond so he was safe from anyone who would use him to hurt them or they him.

It was almost midnight the day of Halloween when Dumbledore busted through their door James tired to run with Harry but was wounded very badly by Dumbledore Lilly tried to help but was also wounded. Harry was crying for his papa but he did not respond. Dumbledore grabbed the baby as he saying to a half conscious James "Your son will never join his grandfather. He will be the one to kill him then your son will die. He will never know you and he will grow to be my weapon and the death of his own grandfather. Goodbye James Riddle."

Just after Dumbledore left Severus and Tom Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort rushed into the house. Severus rushed to his mates side praying that they were alive when he found that they were he begged his father-in-law to heal them. Tom started to his son and his daughter-in-law while telling his son-in-law to go see to his grandson.

Once James and Lilly were healed all James could do was break down crying and Lilly curled up next to him crying to. Severus came back through yelling "Harry's gone, where is he." Then He saw his mates crying and pulled them into his arms. James clung to Severus crying out "I tried to hold on to him, I tried Dumbledore took our kit he too our baby. I am so sorry Sev I am so sorry I tried!" Severus held James to him tightly "Shh, it will be ok, we'll find him no matter how long it takes. Dumbledore does not know that you to are alive not dead like he wanted you to be and he defiantly does not know that you are my mates. Let's get you two out of here and safe then I will search for Harry and if we can't find him now he name is down on the Hogwarts roster so I will know him then if we don't find him now."

Tom looked at his family before saying "Dumbledore will poison his mind, if I am correct he will try to use my grandson to try to kill me then try to kill him when he has done that. We need to find a way to expose this so that Harry will listen to us. But that will be the back up plan first I think that Severus should try and get close to him. He will most likely send someone who will make him pregidist against Slytherin's so we need to know when the time comes that Severus will be able to get a hold of Harry and make sure that Harry knows that magic is magic and that Slytherin's are just people not evil. Then we will wait till he trusts Severus and we will tell him the truth we will tell him everything, including the reason we could not get to him if we can't." Tom kneeled down in front of his son "James we will get him back but it may be a few years, but one day you will hold your kit in your arms again before he is sixteen, no matter what I have to do. Our family will be whole again. I should go now, I will see you soon son."

James was now calm enough to understand the plan, he may not like it but he agreed it was all they could do if they could not find Harry before then. "I will see you soon father, I just hope that Harry is going to be ok because if he is not I will kill all that ever hurt him."

Severus cut in then "As will I and we will bring retribution on them all." Severus still looked ready to kill but knew he had to keep it in check for now but when the time came he would kill Dumbledore and anyone else who hurt his kit.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

(Eleven years later)

Harry woke the morning of his eleventh birthday in his cat form not knowing how unusual that it was that one of his age could transform into their ware-cat form through he did not know what he was. He huffed as he woke up thinking " _I wish I knew if that dream was real, that I had three parents and that they all loved me. To bad they're dead. It would be nice if they weren't."_

Just after that the door to the shack that Vernon had brought them to shook on its hinges as if something was trying to bang it down. Harry shifted after the first hit ready to hide if it should happen again, when it did Harry bolted into a crevice in the wall waiting. The door was busted of its hinges, Harry heard Dudley scream but knew it was just fear not him being killed as he could hear Dudley moving away. Harry scented the air he smelt his cousin, aunt, and uncle but there was a new scent it was wild and untamed but calm. He then heard the person who busted in talk and what he said shocked him.

"Well, I haven't seen you since you was a baby Harry but you're a bit more alone then I would have expected particularly right in the middle." The man said with a chuckle. Harry heard Dudley saying that he was not him Harry thought through this quickly deciding what to do. " _Ok, he knows me somehow but I don't know him. Which means that he either is or knows the one who put me here, I could use that to get information, I won't trust him but I can use him to get information, If he knows me then he knows he must have known my parents. I can use this."_ With that Harry came out from the crevice acting like he was afraid "I-I am Harry."

The man was huge but he looked at Harry with what seemed to be compassion but Harry could see the pity in his eyes. Harry decided he had know what he was thinking so he used another ability he discovered by accident and slipped into the other mans thoughts.

 _"_ _Poor boy, losing both Lilly and James such good people too, to bad he never knew them I could use that to bond with him like Dumbledore told me to keep him on the side of the light."_ Harry slipped out of the man's mind and decided he could use this until he had the information he needed "Excuse me but who are you?"

"Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. Of course you will know all about Hogwarts." The man Hagrid replied Harry knew something was up here he always knew his aunt and uncle were hiding something from him now was his time to get them to admit it. " _time for a lot of acting I swear I should get a medal."_ "Sorry no I don't"

Hagrid looked appalled "No, didn't you ever wonder where your mom and dad learned it all?" Ok now Harry knew something was up

"Learned what?" Harry asked a little harshly getting a little frustrated with this game. Hagrid looked at him with his eyes glinting with something that Harry could not identify.

"You're a wizard Harry." Hagrid said Harry thought it all made sense all he could do now he had a name to it but he would not let Hagrid in on this and continued on with his act "I'm, I'm a what?" "A wizard and a thumping good one I wager once you train up a little."

Harry smelt his uncles anger and knew his act had worked when his uncle spoke "He will not be going I tell you, We swore when we took him in we would put a stop to all this rubbish." Harry smiled inwardly at his success but played his part "You knew, you knew and you never told me?!" then his aunt Petunia jumped in "Of course we knew, how could you not be my perfect sister being what she was, my mother and father were so proud the day she got here letter. We have a witch in the family but then she met that Potter then she had you and I knew you would be the same just as strange just as abnormal. And then if you please she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you."

" _Ok now I know something is wrong I feel it and I will find out what it is."_ That is when Harry went into Aunts mind and found out that his mother had married two men in a three way bond and that his mother was adopted and Harry was now steaming.

"You didn't just lie to me about what I am, you lies to me about my blood related aunt. My mother was adopted and you hated her for it. And on top of that because you can't take it out on her anymore with your abuse you turned it on me. I swear to you now Petunia, I will not be coming back here no matter what it takes the streets would be better than with you." Harry then erased the conversation from Hagrid's mind with another bout of magic that he could control so this Dumbledore would never find out about this conversation but made sure everyone else would remember. Then he spoke up "Hagrid sir, can you take me to this Diagon alley the letter mentioned so that I can get my supplies?"

Hagrid just smiled and agreed but not before giving Dudley a pigs tail for eating the cake that Hagrid still had to give him. Which made Harry feel smug while laughing his ass off. He then followed Hagrid out of the house and to the boat.

Harry had a feeling that going to this Diagon Alley will change his life he did not know how right he was.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey thanks to all those who have reviewed and have favorited or followed this story i was not sure it would be any good but your reviews have helped me want to keep going with this one so thanks to all of you. now this chapter is more of a filler chapter to onset the events of the next one so hope you all enjoy and please read and review. now lets enjoy the show_**

 ** _Chapter 3_**

(Prince manner thirty minutes before Harry arrives in Diagon Ally)

Severus Potter-Snape shadow traveled into the living room in his house see Lilly and James looking at Pictures of their son, their kit. "James, Lilly." Severus called to get their attention James was the first to act and ran into his dominates arms nuzzling his chest by that time Lilly had joined the embrace and both submissive's let out a happy whine causing Severus to let out a contented growl nipping both his mates ears just like he would have had they been in cat form. The small family enjoyed a few minutes of holding each other close which they did not get to do very often. Finally Severus remembered why he was here "James, Lilly there is something I have to tell you and I have to be quick about it if I plan to intercept them." James pulled back and looked at his mate before asking "It is about our Kit, please tell me it is?" Severus nodded causing James to let out a half laugh half sob as he motioned for his mate to continue.

"Dumbledore has sent Hagrid to get Harry he was not getting his letters or answering them. Hagrid is to take him to Diagon alley and bond with Harry to keep him on Dumbledore's side I have to intercept them I am going to go to the Leaky Cauldron I will get Harry and talk to him find out what he knows and what he doesn't. Hopefully a meeting will not be far behind. I can hopefully get him to trust me." Lilly cut in "So we can get our kit back hopefully soon I know that through our bond is the only way I am related to him but I love him just as much and I want him home." Over the years Lilly had grown a little distant because she thought she was really part of their bond because James was the only one to get pregnant and Severus and him had another bong through their child.

"Lilly look at me love," Severus waited till Lilly looked into his eyes "You are just as much his mother as James is the bond made sure of that and just because you have not added a child to our family does not make you any less our mate or love you for diminish one day you will have a kit as well and just like with Harry it will be a perfect mix of the three of us it will be all of ours just like Harry is and always will be. Just like you will always be part of this and just as much Harry's parent. We both love you Lil's and nothing is going to change that." Lilly cuddled into Severus letting out a small whine which Severus responded to with a comforting growl. Lilly felt James come up behind her and hug her from behind, Lilly took comfort in her mates finally understanding that she was always going to be a part of them and that Harry was just a much hers as he was theirs.

"I have to go if I am going to intercept them in time I will come back here after everything is said and done and tell you both everything."

James let Lilly kiss their mate first and smiled as he finally saw some of the old Lilly again she had been so depressed the last few years but he could see that spark in her again that he had missed so much. Then it was his turn his kissed Severus passionately before pulling away just enough to whisper "Find our kit and when he know who you are make sure he knows that we all love him." "I will, but now I have to go." James pulled back all the way and pull Lilly into his arms comforted by her presence, now all they could do was wait for news.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _(Diagon Alley they meet)_**

By the time that Hagrid and Harry reached the Leaky Cauldron Harry was about ready to just say forget it because all that the half-giant had talked about was how awful Slytherin was and how Griffindor was the best house. Harry could sense all the how the man hated anyone in Slytherin and Harry was getting tired of it. Harry tired to change the topic to magic itself but that just started another spiel about how only the magic taught at Hogwarts light magic was good and anything else from the grey or dark category was evil.

Finally once they were inside the Leaky Cauldron Harry put some space between him and Hagrid, but that was futile because as soon as he did Hagrid started talking to the bar tender and loudly said Harry's name and soon after he was swarmed by people who wanted to shake his hand or congratulate him. Harry was relived when a man pushed his way through and helped him away from the crowd.

Harry got a whiff of the man's scent and instantly felt safe, he could not help but cuddle into the man clinging tightly. The man chuckled quietly but put an arm around Harry holding him close. "Your safe now kit, it will be alright. Just follow my lead and I will get you away from that oaf and we can talk. It will be ok I promise I will protect you." Harry was so happy that he instinctually let out a small happy whine which shocked the man as Harry felt him stiffen for a second but only a second after that the man let out a comforting growl back making Harry feel safe again.

"Professor Snape I am so sorry he got away from, now come on Harry get off of him now. So we can get our shopping done." Hagrid said Harry could hear he was panicking but he did not want to go back to him and clung to the man now known as Professor Snape even harder hoping he would not turn him away.

"That is quite alright Hagrid, I know you have other things to do today. I will take young Harry to do what he has to do besides I think I know what he means better than you do as I am a professor. So go do what else you needed to do, I will make sure Harry gets home safe." Snape said as he subtlety tightened his arm around the boy clinging to him. Hagrid thought about it and decided that if Dumbledore trusted the man then he would never hurt Harry so he thought it would be ok, so he agreed and left.

Snape leaned down so he could whisper in Harry's ear "Harry, I want to talk to you alone before we go shopping there are some things I need to ask you. Will you trust me?" Harry just nodded his face still buried in the man's cloak. Snape led Harry to the bar and started to speak to the bartender "Tom, I need to use one of the privet rooms with floo access and four meals sent in."

"Yes, Professor Snape I will see to the meals and here is the key to room three." Tom said but Harry could smell the man was afraid of the man holding him. But Harry knew the man holding him would not hurt him. " _I wonder if he is related to the man I called Dad in my dreams. He has the same last name."_

Harry was led down a hallway and into a room, he heard the door close behind them only then did Harry dare look up at the man who held him and made him feel safe. When he did Harry jumped away in shock. "You, I know you. How are you alive?" Harry was in such shock that he could not keep it in.

Snape looked at him with a shocked look on his face before he started talking "I was never killed Harry, But tell me how you know me, I promise you I will answer any questions you have. Just tell me what you know tell me everything." Snape's voice was soothing to Harry it was like it compelled him to tell the truth and Harry knew that if he wanted to know anything he had to tell this man who looked like his dad in his dreams everything.

"I have had dreams for as long as I can remember about my parents but I had three parents, One was names Severus Snape he looked exactly like you I called him dad, Then there was James he was my papa, and finally Lilly my mom. We were all together in the dreams I was loved like I have never known. My favorite dream was when my dad would shift into this giant cat I don't even know what type it was but it was black and shadows seemed to bend to his will. I would be put on his back and I would get a ride. I always felt so safe. Papa and mom could shift into cats to but they were different I recognized them as Amur Leopards once I got tired you would all curl around me keeping me warm a safe." Harry was crying now as he looked up at the man in front of him "I was told my parents were dead but I always hoped they were alive but they just could not get to me. Please tell me sir I need to know if it is true."

Severus could not believe his kit remembered that and knew what he would do "It is true, I am shocked you remember that you were only a year old when that happened six months before you were taken. Your papa and mom almost died but I got there in time with your grandfather. We tried to find you but some type of ward blocked us from you so we decided we would wait till now when we could get to you and tell you the truth. We never stopped trying though. I am your dad Kit your safe now."

Harry let out a cry as he jumped into his father's arms crying as he spoke with his father holding him close "I don't want to go back, I hate it there. They leave me in a cupboard, I nothing more than a slave. I don't think one bone has not been broken since I have been there. Please don't send me back dad please don't send me back." By the time Harry finished speaking he was shivering with the want to shift for the protection it gave. Severus on the other hand was pissed that someone had hurt his kit so bad that he did not notice until a felt something small and furry in his arms in place of his kit.

When he looked down he was shocked into a stupor as he looked at his kit in the form he had been born in a small Amur leopard shadow cat kit. He put Harry down on the floor in front of him and then shifted into his shadow cat form and curled around his kit letting out comforting growls and nuzzling his kit to help him calm down. Harry cuddled into his father taking in his scent and listening to his calming growls until he was calm enough to shift back. He looked at the floor "I'm sorry I did not mean to lose it like that I shouldn't have." Severus licked his kit's face and wanted to get his kit to laugh so he started to sniff at him playfully so that it tickled and yipping playfully until Harry was laughing "Dad, mercy, mercy!" Harry cried out until Severus was satisfied that his kit was happy again.

"Ok how about I get you mom and papa here and you can meet them and we will talk about how to get you away from whoever has you now forever and what to expect at Hogwarts and the unbiased truth about every house and the people there. How does that sound?" Severus asked hoping his kit would agree.

Harry smiled widely and jumping onto his father hugging him "Yes, yes, yes. I want to please." All Severus could do was laugh as he stood his kit hanging on his back he swung Harry around to his front causing his kit to laugh before he sat him in a chair. He then went to the floo and made a call to his home where he knew Lilly and James would be waiting for news.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5_**

James sat on the loveseat holding Lilly "Sev, will get him and we'll meet him soon James." Lilly said cuddling into James who sighed "I know, I just can't help but wonder if he won't want to get to know us because we never found him." Lilly caressed James's face looking him in the eye "If he is anything like you then he will at least give us a chance to explain before he makes a judgment on us." James just bumping his nose against Lilly's cheek in thanks just like he would if they were in cat form, just then the fire flared and Severus's head appeared in the flames James and Lilly leapt from the couch and landed in front of the flames as James spoke "Severus did you find him?" Severus smiled in a way that James had not seen since their kit had been taken. "Yes I found him and there are some things that you need to see or hear from him to believe. No but Harry and I will see you if you come through, we are in room three in the Leaky Cauldron. Come on through so you can meet our kit." Severus only waited for James and Lilly to give their confirmation that they would come through before withdrawing from the flames and walking over to his kit.

"Alright Kit, your papa and your mom will be through in a minute and you can meet them. We only have about an hour to figure out everything but we will make sure you know everything you need to know. We will also have a plan in place so that you will be safe and able to stay with me, you mom, and papa ok. Are you ready?" Harry just nodded excitedly letting out a whimper.

Severus chuckled just as the fire flared nodding at his son before turning to watch who came through the floo. James came through first, Lilly right after, James stood there stunned before he said in a horse voice "Harry, Kit is it you."

Harry had tears in his eyes before he lunched himself at his papa hugging him tightly crying "I am sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt. All I ever wanted was to know if you mom and dad were real and not just a figment of my dreams. Now I know and I can't believe it I am afraid I will wake up in my cupboard at the Dursley's any minute." Harry started to panic and in seconds he shifted again curling into a ball shaking.

James looked at Severus shocked but Severus was looking at their kit sadness showing in his eyes, Severus sighed shifting again and standing next to his kit licking his head and small body soothingly he also nuzzled his kit before looking up at James and Lilly willing them to shift as well to help him comfort their kit. He could tell that their kit was feeling like James and Lilly would reject him for what had happened to him. James understood immediately he had gone through the same thing with Severus at the beginning of their relationship before Lilly had joined them.

James shifted and Lilly followed but James knew it was more him that Harry was afraid of him rejecting him because he had given birth to Harry. There were some were-cats that had rejected their kits if they had been abused or even for other things that they did not like for any good reason at all. James was never going to abandon his kit though no matter what had happened to him.

He let out a purring yip that he knew would sooth his kit as he had used it a lot during the first three weeks of his life, which meant he would recognize him through it. Harry let out a small whine which translated to "You're not angry?" James replied with a lick to his head, a nuzzle, and a loving nip to his ears. James watched his kit try to make sure James was not angry or going to reject him and decided to play with his kit to try and draw him out. He nudged his kit onto his stomach causing his to yip in surprise, he let a cat like grin spread across his face and started sniffing at his kit playfully nipping as well. He was also trying to get his kit to play back, it took a few minutes but Harry started to cautiously playing back for a few second then when he saw he was not going to be punished he started playing with his papa as Lilly and Severus laid together to the left of them.

Severus could not help but smile inwardly at how his kit was understanding what James was trying to do and responding the way he should. As he watched one of his mates and his kit play he was planning a way to get Harry away from the Dursley's and into his care. He knew that Harry was old enough to choose who he wanted to live with if he had a choice so he knew that if Harry chose him then it was pretty much set but he also wanted the Dursley's to pay for what they had done to his child and just as he thought about that a evil idea came to his mind it would make the Dursley's suffer the most without killing them.

He let out a sharp barking yip that only shadow cats could do causing James to look at Severus before knowing what he wanted he shifted back along with Lily and Severus. Harry shrunk down to the floor, James saw and put a hand on Harry head and started to scratch his ears saying "Harry, we are not going to abandon you. We love you and you are safe with us. I can tell you father may have a plan to get you away from those people and into our care. I need you to trust me knowing I am never going to harm you nor let you go now that I have you back."

Harry listened looking up at his papa finally he understood that he was safe and he was not going to be abandoned, he gave a kitten lick to his papa's fingers then shifted back before clinging to his papa. James picked him up and put him in his lap kissing his sons head while holding him close.

"Alright there are many things we need to sort out. The most important one is to get Harry away from the Dursley's and into our care, he will officially be in mine if this plays out the way we want it to but he will be with all of us. Here is my plan,"

Severus told them his plan which James had to agree it was a good one now it was just whether or not Harry could do it. "Harry do you think you can do this I know it will be hard but it will make sure you are taken away from them and hopefully back home with us."

Harry nodded but he was shaking "I think I can I am just afraid of what will happen if we fail. I don't want to go back there Papa." Tears were starting to run down Harry's face as he clung to James

"I know baby, you won't go back there no matter what I have to do. I will protect you I promise kit." He turned to Severus saying "The only problem I can see is Dumbledore he might do the same to you that he did to me and Lilly or he may even try to convict you of being a death eater." But Severus had already thought of that.

"I know he would try to convict me if it is legally know that I have Harry there will be an investigation if anything happens and Dumbledore knows that so he will not try that route. And we both know that you father has taken my mark the moment I married you and Lilly as I am now family to him through you. Dumbledore does not know that he thinks I am on his side. I might be able to convince him that I am the best to keep him and I could protect him from you father." Severus then let a sarcastic lit into his voice with a smirk "I am after all his pet and Loyal to him."

James smirked back saying "Good idea Sev. Now what else do we need to speak about?"

"Harry needs to know about Hogwarts and the houses without the biased that the oaf Hagrid was trying to give him." James nodded and motioned for Severus to tell Harry.

"Alright Harry, there are four houses in Hogwarts they are Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. There is a lot of biased against Slytherin because many have parents on your grandfathers side and many that are neutral in the war but most are also purebloods, like yourself. You understand so far?" Harry nodded that he understood so Severus continued "Ok Griffindor in the house of the brave and loyal, though many in that house think they are above the rules because Griffindor is considered the best house and the protectors of the world or at least that is what they think of themselves. You will be expected to go into this house because that is where James and Lilly were but they did not act like the others who thought all that. I was in Slytherin which meant a relationship between me and your mom and papa was practically forbidden and Griffindor and Slytherin are supposedly enemy houses.

Now Slytherin is the house of the cunning and the ambitious but many think that that means evil and cruel. Now I am head of Slytherin house so if you get into that house I will be close by and dealing with any problems you have but hopefully I will be your guardian anyway so I will be able to help you anyway. But no matter what house you are in I will always be there for you no matter what and I will be proud of you too.

Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal and kind they are usually looked over just because of their house but many are stronger in magic than many Griffindore.

Then finally there is Ravenclaw who are known for knowledge and being wise in many things but to most in Hogwarts they are known as know-it-alls but many can use their knowledge to devastating effect. Now I don't want you to think that any house is bad no matter what ok. If you are meant for Slytherin then go to Slytherin if you are meant for Hufflepuff go there no matter what I will be proud of you. So go where the sorting hat wants to place you and know I will protect you no matter what."

James jumped in at the end saying "Lilly and I will be proud of you also no matter what, no matter what house you're in, as long as you are happy and you treat others well unless you deserve revenge because they hurt you first. Now I think it is time for you and Severus to get going and do what you need to do. If all goes as we plan it to Lilly and I will see you at home in a few hours, if not I will see you soon ok Kit."

"Ok papa, I will see you soon." Harry hugged his papa close hoping he would see him soon then he walked over to his mom and hugged her just a close as he had his papa "I see you soon mom, make sure papa does not get into any trouble." Lilly laughed at that as James said "Hey I will not get into trouble you little imp. If anyone gets into trouble it would be your father."

They just all laughed at that and after another round of hugs and goodbyes James and Lilly flooed back to their home and Severus took Harry to start their shopping.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

Severus took Harry to get all of his supplies but left his potion ingredients and wand for last. As they headed to the apocothary Severus started to tell his son why he left it for last "You know I am a professor at Hogwarts but what I teach is potions. I am a potions master meaning I can brew any potion without issue and have a mastery degree in potion making. I know that your list says a beginner's potions kit but some decide to make their own. That is what I am going to do with you today. After where done here we will go and get your wand."

Harry was practically vibrating with excitement at the thought of doing this with his dad because it meant that it was something that he and his dad could bond over and he was excited that his dad wanted to teach him about his passion. "Ok, let's go!" He cried pulling his dad's arm to get him to hurry up causing Severus to chuckle lightly at his kits antics glad to at last be able to see his kit happy, it had been hell not knowing where his kit was or if he was ok. He swore to himself that he would not let his son go back to that abusive household ever again, that he would be in his care not matter what it took.

For the next hour Harry and Severus were in the apocothary, Severus doubled everything that was in a premade potions kit but added many other things like different types of vials especially unbreakable ones, he got a few ingredients that were not on the list but used in many potions, and also got his son three pewter cauldrons so that he had two extra incase he melted his cauldron, and many other things. Severus then got a few things for himself before they went to pay. Once everything was paid for Severus put together his child's kit and shrunk it down and put it in his sons trunk. That held all they had bought today.

"Now we can go and get your wand." Severus told his son who jumped up and down in excitement.

"You saved the best for last didn't you?" Harry asked once he was calmed down a little all his dad did was nod at him before leading him out of the apocothary and down the crowded streets of Diagon Alley to Olivander's wands. When they walked in the door a bell rang telling the owner that someone was there.

Severus pushed his son gently forward towards to counter and then sat down in the old chair on the side of the room waiting for Mr. Olivander's surprise pop out of nowhere scheme that he does on all of his new clients. He wanted to see how good his sons senses were, he wanted to see if Harry would be surprised by Olivander or if he would sense him coming. They did not have to wait long but Severus was very surprised when right before Olivander appeared behind Harry he turned around with a unimpressed look in his face looking right where Mr. Olivander appeared a second later.

"If you wish to sneak up on me you will have to do better than that sir." Harry drawled sound exactly like Severus at that moment even his eyebrow was raised his facial expression mimicked his dad so much that Severus could not help but chuckled at the sight of his son mimicking him without even knowing it.

Mr. Olivander was shocked at what he saw no many knew he was a were-cat as well but he knew who this boy was and his instincts kicked in as he bowed low to his son barring his neck in submission to the one who would rule were-cats and were-wolves as all knew the were-cat that would rule the were-cats mate would be the king of the were-wolves. "Forgive me my lord, I did not know that it was you."

Harry looked at Mr. Olivander quite confused at the reaction he looked at his dad with a pleading look not knowing what to do only to find his dad had a strange look on his face. "Dad, I don't know what to do, what do I do?"

Severus was shocked by what Mr. Olivander had said to his son that is when he remembered the legend of the king of the were-cats but he would not jump to conclusion until he had all the facts. But he looked at his son wondering if Mr. Olivander was right "Son, you need to tell him to stand and help you find your wand. I will find out more about what is going on later tonight and when I have answers I will tell you what happened here today. Just tell him to stand and help you." Seeing his kit was still scared he soothed him "It will be ok kit I promise we will finish this out."

Harry nodded and did as he was told telling Mr. Olivander to stand and help him find his want and Mr. Olivander did as he was bid muttering the whole way about how he could not believe that the king of were-cats had finally arrived, and how that he had a very old wand he should try first one that had been there longer than any now in the store.

When Mr. Olivander came back he pulled out a wand from it box saying "Twelve and a half inches, holly wood, phoenix feather core, nice and supple."

Harry took the want and instantly felt a warmth spread through him causing him to gasp in surprise before he brought the wand down with a swish and gold sparks followed by a powerful gust of wind that cleaned the whole store came out of the wand. "This is it." Harry said without even realizing it until Mr. Olivander started saying that it was curious

"What's curious sir?" Harry asked not understanding why Mr. Olivander was saying that.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold Mr. Potter, it just so happens that the phoenix who's tail feather resides in your wand gave another feather just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand when it's brother gave you that scar."

Harry touched the scar on his forehead before asking "Who owned that wand?"

Olivander gasped slightly saying "We do not speak his name, the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter it's not always clear why, but I think it is clear that we can expect great things from you. After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things, terrible oh yes, but great."

Severus cut in saying "Come Harry we must go we still have to go to the ministry."

Harry was startled and jumped a little before he noticed what his dad had said and nodded following his dad out. He was so confused as he knew who the wand maker was talking about but what he remember was much different but he had to know "Dad, was it really the dark lord who tried to kill me because what I remember was an old man with a long white beard using his wand to carve the mark into my head once he took my from papa's arms. But everyone thinks the dark lord did it. I'm so confused what is the truth? Harry asked sounding so lost.

Severus took his son into a small ally of the side of the street and turned to his son, looking into his eyes hoping he would trust him "I need you to listen to me very carefully Harry. We were at war, Dumbledore hated that your grandfather was gaining ground so he decided to strike out against him by hurting his family. Dumbledore believes that your grandfather cannot love but he wrong. A lot of the things that have been blamed on your grandfather were actually done by Dumbledore, he knew that your papa was biologically your grandfather but was legally made the hair to the Potter's. The night he attacked you mom and papa I was with your grandfather talking about things that had to do with the war. I felt the wards around our house go off, but by the time you grandfather and I got there your mom and papa were almost dead and you were missing. Your grandfather healed your mom and papa while I went to see if you were alright that is when I found out you were missing. Your papa broke down in my arms it took both your grandfather and I to calm him down, he swore that night that we would find you and that you would know the truth not the lie that had been spread by Dumbledore because of his fake prophecy. Your grandfather loves you very much and always called you his light in the darkness, his shining star. You will meet him soon because I need his advice on what else happened in that shop when Olivander bowed to you. But believe what you remember not what you are told. And if you ever are in doubt come to me or your mom and papa and we will answer you honestly no matter what. Ok."

Harry nodded he understood as Severus pulled his kit into his arms holding him tight as Harry clung to him soon enough emotions had calmed down and they both let each other go before Harry looked at his dad and said "We should go to the ministry I want to go home."

Severus smiled and nodded before he pulled his son to his side and side along appirated them to the ministry apparition point. Harry looked a little green upon landing but did not get sick "Sorry I forgot it can be a little disorienting the first time. Are you alright?" Severus asked trying not to chuckle at the little glare that his kit was giving him. Harry nodded and got his bearings back. Soon they were on their way to the child services and adoption office. Severus knew that he would fight for his kit with everything he had. Harry on the other hand was worried that he would still have to go back to the Dursley's even with all the information he could give them about the abuse. They both hoped that by the end of all this Harry would be back with his family permanently


	8. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7_**

.Once the were in the child services and adoption office Severus took charge and asked for the head of the department. Once the young woman who was head of the department motioned Severus and Harry into her office and the door closed Severus began to speak "I would like to report a case of hanus abuse on one Harry James Potter who is here with me today. And he has asked me to become his guardian if the case is proved and he is taken away from his current muggle guardians."

The head of the department Hidey was appalled by what she heard but had to confirm it with the child. "Is this true mister Potter?" Harry looked up at the lady and said "Yes. It has been all my life. And it has gotten worse as I got older." Harry paused "Professor Snape told me there is a way you can take my memories of what happened to me and watch them so I don't have to tell it over again. If you can do that I would be grateful. And if you find I am in need of a new guardian I would like professor Snape to be my guardian because he is the only one I trust."

Hidey looked at the child and said "I think that can be arranged I have a pensive right here MR. Snape can help you get all the memories into it. I will wait."

Harry nodded and looked at his dad who bent down and instructed "Push all the memories you wish to share to the forefront of your mind I will take it from there just nod when you are ready." Harry nodded a second later and Severus pulled all the memories from Harry's mind. Once they were all in the pensive Hidey dove into them. She was in the memories for five minutes before she came out but when she did she was in tears and immediately said "You will not be going back there ever again and MR. Snape you are awarded custody of Harry James Potter upon the child's wishes. Just fill out this paperwork and you can take him home. I am sorry that all that happened to you Mr. Potter."

Severus filled out all the paperwork and then had it filed then he took Harry home.

Once home, they walked through the door and Harry pounced on his papa who laughed Happily and held his kit close. That night the whole family slept in cat form happily snuggled together for the first time since Harry was a baby.

Severus decided to talk to Tom the next day about what had happened at Olivander's but for tonight he would stay with his family.


End file.
